Morning Shorties 2
by The Red Abyss
Summary: A morning bathroom incident goes real bad. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First, thanks to all the peoples who ended my worries about that ff message? I really was worried but after hearing you all I don't care now at all. And thanks to all who suggested me other websites names. So thanks again.**

 **Here is another scenario of how the bathroom incident could have gone.**

Naruto woke up just as he was about to blow his load in the red head riding his tool. He sat up straight sweating, ''Damn this dream again'' he cursed as he caressed his face off of sweat.

It had happened with him several times before. Just when he was about to cum his mother would bang on his room's door and wake him up and he would be prevented from cumming inside the red head woman riding him and of course who could the red head be. This was happening with him since he entered in the puberty and started to notice how beautiful his mother was. He used to run behind his one and only crush Sakura-chan but the moment he noticed his mother he forgot all other.

His mother Kushina Uzumaki was a tall, fit and muscular red head. No one could describe her beauty. They would just ogle with wide eyes whenever she walked through streets or in council meeting. She was taller than Naruto and stronger. She was a prim and proper working mom as the managing administrator of the council of Konoha and she was also a secretary to the Hokage, her husband. So her schedule was totally full. She didn't even have time on weekends. She was so strict that she was famous for it in Konoha.

Her husband would leave for the office at seven and she would leave at 7.30 after preparing breakfast, Lunch and dinner, Naruto cooked himself because Kushina and Minato would return late at night.

It wasn't like she had left him to fend for himself. She had appointed a servant just for these works but the problem was Naruto didn't like the food cooked by someone else. Either he cooked by himself or his mother. So now he cooked by himself but didn't tell his mother.

It wasn't like this always. Kushina was a housewife and a part time shinobi, whenever need arose. But after the attack from Suna and Orochimaru, when Naruto was ten, Minato asked her to do a full time job and knowing it was important she accepted but only after making sure that Naruto met his necessities. But maybe she wasn't thorough in her analysis of her son's needs.

Naruto was ten at that time and now he was thirteen, a genin and ready to be a chunnin. But this progress seemed empty to him because his parents or his mother was not with him. He felt lonely and alone. It wasn't like he didn't have friends, he had but from the start he was a kind of introvert person. He rarely would share anything with other kids of her age so it was hard to even be friends with a girl.

It had been going on like this for forever, his mother would come to his room at 7 and bang the door to wake him. But when he entered in puberty he started to have wet dreams and since there was no one at home he did whatever sexual he wanted, no he didn't bring girls over but magazines, photos and videos and recently when he saw his mother naked by mistake his dreams reached to a new height of eroticism and he even had some photos and videos of her.

Kushina entered in his room, ''Naruto wake up already. Its seven'' she said loudly, ''Come down breakfast is ready'' she said and walked out.

Naruto sighed; he could not miss the breakfast.

He stood up and decided to have a shower but he also needed to empty his stomach. So he decided to first head to toilet and then come back for the towel.

Naruto was wearing just his boxers. He moved to the toilet and sat down. He noticed that he still had a rock hard boner even after he peed. He was annoyed by those repeated morning woods.

After emptying his stomach he decided to take a shower. He removed his boxer and threw it somewhere and turned the knob of showerhead.

When the hot water fell on his body his boner started to twitch.

He sighed, ''Damn you'' he cursed and grabbing his cock started to pump it up and down very hard not caring if it hurt. He was annoyed by everything and he wouldn't be calmed until he came.

''Ah-Ah-Ah...oh god...why the hell I am not cumming'' he said and cursed. There was no excitement. But his frustration turned into anger he moved his hand at a faster rate. His fist blurred and finally he was about to come.

''Naruto what is taking you so long'' Kushina came in the bathroom and Naruto's instincts took over. He immediately grabbed the clothing that was in the bathroom and wrapped it around his hips and turned to his mother, ''Mom what are you doing here. I am taking a shower and can't you at least knock" Naruto said annoyingly.

Kushina smiled a wide smile, "Sorry about that. I heard some voices and you were taking so long-OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" her smile disappeared and she exclaimed in shock.

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "What-What are you-"he got cut by his mother, "What have you wrapped around your hips...you perverted brat" Kushina said still in shock.

Naruto looked down and his eyes widened, 'oh fucking shit' he cursed inwardly. His annoyance was forgotten by the fact that, in hurry, he had wrapped his mother's night gown around his hips. It also had bra cups and panties in it.

Naruto started to sweat, "M-Mom I-I swear it was a mistake. I didn't know it was here. You came barging in like that and I just-" he stopped when he saw the dangerous look in his mother's eyes and he could see her hair standing behind her. But he was angry too from all the interruptions in his relief so he didn't back down, "Mom, if you had just knocked before coming in the bathroom then it wouldn't have happened or at least you could have announced your presence. But no, you even come in my room whenever you want. You don't even wait for my permission and just barges in" Naruto finished and looked at his mother. Though his eye held defiance but he was nervous as hell.

Kushina narrowed her eyes and said from clenched teeth, "So now I have to take permission to enter my own son's room huh. That's what are you saying you brat" she said and looked her son with angry eyes. She rarely got angry with her son but this time he did something outrageous. He wrapped his favourite nightgown around his hip which was also a gift from her husband. It was her insult.

Naruto didn't back down. He looked down and shook his head in disbelieve and looked at her, Seriously mom you wouldn't let me enter in your room before shouting my presence but you think it's alright to enter someone else's room without waiting even a second" Naruto said this time calmly and folded his arms.

"Naruto we are your parents. And what we do in our room, you don't need to know it, you shouldn't know it. It's a given. You should be aware of these things" Kushina finished also getting a little calmer.

Naruto again shook his head making Kushina grit his teeth, "We also need to have privacy. You can't just barge in someone's room like that" Naruto said getting desperate. His mother could be thick headed sometimes.

Kushina raised her eyebrows, "Really but you never needed to have this privacy before" She said and standing close to her son looked down at him" Don't tell me you are hiding something in your room" She finished and Naruto started to stutter, "no mo- no there's no-nothing like that" He said and looked away making Kushina more suspicious.

She narrowed her eyes," You are lying. Don't tell me you do something sexually perverted in your room" She asked with a dark look in her eyes. She taught him better, how he could turn out like this.

Naruto's eyes widened," What no no nothing like that" He protested but kushina just stared at him.

Kushina then turned back saying, "let's see what you are hiding".

'Shit shit shit. God save me today I am going to die if my mom found out what I have in my room" Naruto said inwardly and rushed behind his mother shouting "mom no".

Kushina entered in his room and the first thing she did was to check under his mattress and there they were. Four adult magazines, one had a redhead posing, second had a black head posing third was a blue head and fourth was brown head. They were all nude.

Kushina put a hand on his mouth, "Oh my god" Nothing else came out.

Numb she was, started to search his cupboard and found stacks of adult magazines and photos.

She threw them all on his bed and started to search his computer and found everything. Porn was the only thing that was there. She explored everything. She was ashamed and embarrassed that her son could have something like that. There were images of women doing things she never did with her husband or even think about it.

She slumped down on the chair wondering where she went wrong in her bringing him up.

She looked up and saw a stunned Naruto Standing there. His mouth wide open and his eyes wide open. No words came out from his mouth. But he tried," Mom I-" Kushina stopped him by raising her palm and he shut his mouth.

Kushina looked up and her eyes widened again, "what the fuck are you doing. Have you lost all your senses" She roared with red face in anger and Naruto was first confused but the realized that the gown he had wrapped had fall down and he was standing there showing his hard erection. He cursed his cock at that time, "Why the hell am I still hard" He wondered.

At this time he couldn't say anything. He just walked and wrapped a towel this time.

Suddenly Kushina's eyes fell on something on his computer screen it was a folder named secret.

Kushina grabbed the mouse and opened it and this time she recoiled back in horror. The folders contained images and videos of her friends like Mikoto, tsume and others. They were either bathing or masturbating. There was one more folder named mom and Kushina dreaded the feeling of knowing what was inside.

She with trembling hands opened the folder and there it was the photos and videos of her bathing and masturbation.

Kushina felt like his body went numb. Her mind went blank and tears formed in her eyes.

Naruto just stood there with horrified and stunned look on his face. He slumped down on his knees,' I want to die. Someone please kill me' he thought because he had her photos but only a few of them and those too weren't of much details but now his computer was full of his mother's photos and videos and they all looked like the scenes from a porn movie. There were photos like sucking the cocks, fucking, gangbang, cumshots, etcetera and more.

Kushina just stood and started to walk out. Naruto looked at her hoping it is just a nightmare. He stood up and rushed behind her," Mom please, they are not mine. Mom" She didn't stop.

"Mom please listen to me mom. I don't know how they came in my computer" She moved across the living room and towards the main door. Naruto was behind her. When he saw she was going out he grabbed her hand" Mom li-" He got cut when Kushina turned with a murderous look in her eyes and grabbing his collar Slapped his left cheek with full force. Naruto would have gone flying had she not been holding him. She again backhanded him on his right cheek but this time let him go and he went flying into the table, "Don't you dare to touch me you bastard and don't you dare call me mom again. Fuck you, you can go and die you backstabbing asshole. Just get the fuck away from me and don't show me your disgusting face ever." She spat furiously with a red face and ran out of the door because if she stayed there for another moment, she would have killed him. Naruto never saw her that much angry and of course she would be angry as hell. She didn't expect such a low thing from her own son whom she loved deeply and what he did, he spat on her love and care and all she did in bringing him up. Okay she would have let it slide if he had her photos in a bikini. She would have even let it slide if he had her naked pictures but what he had was just unforgivable for a mother.

Naruto just stood there with a stunned and desperate look on his face which was mixed with a terrible sadness. His whole body was numb and felt like no strength in his body. The tears were already flowing out of his eyes. He didn't know what to do. His mother was beyond furious and he knew if he went in front of her then god knows what she would do with him.

He didn't know how long he stood there with a dead look on his face and staring at the door his mother walked out. Unconsciously his body moved towards his room. Every steps felt so heavy that they felt like someone glued them on the ground.

He fell down on his bed and cried. He could clearly remember his mother's hurtful words. He could hear her saying him to leave and not come in front of her again... ever.

He stood up crying and grabbed a bag and stuffed it with his cloths and some other things and zipped it up and hanged it on his shoulder. He took some money that he had saved from missions and moved towards the door.

He stopped at the door and turned back taking a last look at the room. He sighed and putting the bag down gathered all the magazines in the centre of the room and lighten them up. He turned on his computer and formatted it completely.

After making sure he didn't leave any sexual thing in his room he grabbed his bag and walked out of the room and out of the house.

When he was out he looked at the house one last time and smiled sadly. He sighed and made his way towards his new destination which he had yet to decide.

 **A/N: so this is the second scenario I talked about.**

 **Thank you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

 **Warning: Grammar issues.**

Kushina stormed out of the house fuming. She sprinted to wherever her feet steered her. Her mind wasn't working. It was filled with all the images and videos Naruto's computer had. Moreover her mind was showing her own nude images to her which she was unable to shake off. She couldn't believe that her Naruto would do something so low.  
After walking for five minutes she reached to Hokage monuments.  
She stopped suddenly and looked around. Her face was red from suppressed anger. She wanted to punch someone or something to vent her anger.  
She again started to move and entered in the forest and searched for a thick stemmed tree.  
She found one tree and ran in its direction with a roar and full speed and punched the tree with full force.  
The tree was shaken off and with it it's dry leaves.  
Kushina punched it again, again and again. She continued to punch it till her anger was out and her knuckles started to bleed and her eyes became full of tears.  
In the end she became calm and her mind started to work again. She thought about what had happened and couldn't find it in her to forgive her son. She could have forgiven him if he just had her pictures or pictures in fewer cloths. Hell she could have forgiven him if he had her nude pictures but what Naruto did was unforgivable. He did not only have her nude pictures but her pictures in various other indecent and vulgar acts too and she was not going to forgive him for it and persons having such disgusting thoughts had no place in her life.  
She stood up and wiped her face off of sweat and tears and when she was presentable she decided to head towards hokage office to start her work of the day.

Minato asked her what was the problem in the afternoon when they were having lunch but she refused to tell him. She knew if she told him then he would scold Naruto and then the life would be normal like everyday but she also knew that her life wouldn't return to normal again ...with or without Naruto.  
Kushina took an early leave from her work and left the Hokage office and went to her house.

Kushina woke up at 8 PM when she heard her door bell rung. She got off the bed and went to open the door.  
She had come home at 5 and after taking a shower she fell asleep. Her mind was still showing her those images which didn't let her anger calm.  
She opened the door and found Sasuke standing there, ''Sasuke...what's up and Naruto is not home'' she said as she tightened her robe when she noticed his eyes on the open cleavage and black bra.  
Sasuke cleared his throat, ''Umm...well I know he is not home'' he said as he looked in those violet orbs.  
Kushina just raised her eyebrows and he answered her unasked question, ''Well I came to talk to you... about Naruto'' he said and Kushina's eyes narrowed, ''What do you mean'' she asked and he sighed, ''May I come in please'' he asked and she nodded, ''Sorry, come in'' she invited him in and when he entered inside closed the door behind him.  
They walked to the living room and Kushina offered him a seat.  
He sat on the sofa and Kushina sat across from him.  
''So...what do you know'' she asked as she folded her hand under her large bust.  
Sasuke tried not to look at those breasts and looked straight at her face, ''I know what happened this morning'' he started and Kushina guessed that Naruto may have told him.  
''I...Well...I...'' , ''Will you spit it already'' Kushina stated with a little force in her voice.  
Sasuke sighed, ''Well I tried to stop him. I told him that He shouldn't do this. I well I talked to him the day before yesterday. I told him that you are his mother and he shouldn't have those kind of indecent pictures and videos of his own mother. He shouldn't have any indecent feeling towards his own mother but...but he...'' he stopped and looked at Kushina who was red from anger, ''But what...tell me'' She growled and Sasuke gulped and with closed eyes blurted out, ''He said you are beautiful, hot, sexy and a MILf. He said it's a torture to live with a hot body like you but unable to touch in an intimate way. He said...he said he want to fuck you and would do anything for it'' Sasuke finished and opened his eyes and looked at Kushina who was steaming red from anger. She was clutching the armrest of the sofa so hard that it ripped and a dangerous aura appeared around her.  
Sasuke felt fear for a moment but he continued, ''I am sorry Kushina-san, I couldn't stop him and I couldn't tell you because you wouldn't have believed me. I am sorry I couldn't stop him from disrespecting you and I will regret it till the day I die. I hope you will forgive me'' he finished and cowered down when Kushina ripped the whole armrest of the sofa and threw it at the wall. She roared in anger and also threw the Sofa on the wall. She punched the table breaking its 15 mm thick glass and threw the remains on the wall. She lifted another sofa and threw it on the wall. She moved towards the TV and lifted it and also threw it on the wall and started to search for something else.  
Sasuke watched, Amazed at her strength. He knew if she hit him once he will be dead. For the first time he felt fear of Kushina but if he backed off now, then it all would be a waste.  
He came out of his thoughts when he heard a sound of brick and was stunned to see that she punched a hole in the wall.  
He gulped and lunged at her to stop her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to stop her, ''Kushina-san, stop-stop, calm down Kushina-san'' he tried and she stopped, ''Let me go Sasuke or you will get hurt'' she threatened but he didn't let go, ''Kushina-san calm down. You will only hurt yourself'' he said and unwrapping his arms lifted her hand, ''See, this Kushina-san, your hands are bleeding. It's not good. I can't see you hurting yourself like this. Its-Its just-'' he left Kushina's hands, and shouted in frustration, ''Goddamn Naruto why would you do this. How could you hurt your kind and Innocent hearted mother like that'' though it was fake but worked. Kushina calm down, her most of the anger was out with that last punch.  
Kushina heaved a long sigh and walking towards the stairs sat down on the lowest step.  
Sasuke came closer to her and sat down beside her, ''Kushina-san your fingers need medical attention'' he said as he took her hands in his and tried to not stare inside her loosened robe.

Kushina retracted her hands back, ''No Let me feel the pain. It's my fault. I must have made a mistake in bringing him up. It's my punish...ment'' she said in a sad voice and in the end a sob escaped his throat and she put one of her hand on her face as the tears welled up in her eyes.  
Sasuke smirked because it was his chance he was searching for. He immediately put his left hand on her lower thigh and wrapped his right hand around her upper back. His fingers were reaching almost to the sides of her breast. He started to caress her thigh and the side of her, '' Kushina-san, Please calm down. Don't cry. It's not your fault. I know you did your best in bringing him up because I have seen you every day. It just can't be your fault. It's all that ...bastard's fault'' he tried to calm her down and called Naruto a bastard and when she didn't say anything he got bold, ''I tried but that prick wouldn't listen to me. It's just...Goddamn it all'' he said showing his frustration and of course his hand was caressing her thigh, now inner thigh and his other hand's finger was caressing her whole right side from her breast to her hips.

Suddenly Kushina stood up and wiped her face cleaning it from sweat and tears. She looked at Sasuke and smiled a sad smile, ''Thank you Sasuke for being here at this moment'' she sad and Sasuke shook it off, ''It's nothing Kushina-san. Its my duty as your friend's son'' he said and moved closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder, ''Kushina-san, whenever you need me, you can call me'' he said as he moved his hand down to her arm caressing It.  
Kushina sighed, ''Thanks...I feel tired. I think I should go and rest'' she said.  
Sasuke took her arm, ''Let me help you'' he offered and before Kushina could protest he started to move.  
Kushina lay down on the bed and sighed, ''I really feel bad wasting your time'' Kushina said as she closed her eyes.  
Sasuke immediately sat down on the bad and put his hand on her arm, ''Come on Kushina-san, don't make me feel like a stranger'' he said and Kushina just smiled.  
He put his another hand on her forehead and Kushina was fast asleep in front of him like that in vulnerable form.  
He succeeded in what he wanted to do. A devilish smirk formed on his face as his hand moved from her hand to her stomach and caressed it, ''Wow, I never thought I would find you in this condition like this. I can do whatever I want to you now and no one can stop me'' he said and laughed.  
With a smirk he leaned down towards her lips and stopped centimeters away from her lips.  
His smirk widened as his fingers touched her lips, first down and then up and then her cheeks.  
He leaned back and traced his finger down to her neck, collarbone and then downward. He opened her robe and his eyes gleamed in the excitement which he was looking for. His finger came down on her breast and poked it and then his whole hand was on her breast.  
His breathing was heavy in lust. He wanted to just ravish the beauty in front of him, ''Don't be greedy Sasuke. That's enough for today'' he said to himself and sighed, ''Man, people don't get this opportunity everyday in their life but I will. I will come every day Kushina-san and move forward with our… sessions. Today this breast is enough though I want to fuck you so bad right now, but tomorrow I will have both of your breasts and your sweet lips. They will be mine. And the day after tomorrow whole of you will be mine...slowly-slowly'' he said to himself with a devilish smirk and a dark look on his face.  
He pulled out a camera and took some exposed images of her body like her naked breasts when his face was close to them and hi lips almost touching her and several like this.  
''Seriously, Kushina-san, you should not have hit me that day. Its payback time for that slap…..Well I should leave now...but before that'' he put his hand on her breast and just as he started to squeeze it, he heard someone on the stairs.  
''See you tomorrow'' he said and disappeared.

Kushina opened her eyes and blinked to let them adjust to the light. She sat up and when her eyes opened she found herself in front of the second in command of Torture and Investigation department, Anko Mitarashi.  
''Anko...''She muttered as she rubbed her eyes.  
Anko looked at her with raised eyebrow, ''Yes, me'' she answered and Kushina looked at her with a frown, ''What are you doing here'' she asked as she looked in her eyes.  
Anko sat down on the bed and looked at Kushina with narrowed eyes, ''Where is your son'' she asked and Kushina scowled, ''How would I know, I haven't seen him since morning'' she said leaning back against the headboard.  
Anko sighed, ''Kushina-san, what is going on'' she asked and Kushina frowned again, ''What do you mean'' she asked.  
Anko looked at Kushina intently, ''I know what happened yesterday morning'' she said making Kushina's eye's go wide. She looked away and clutched the sheets tightly. Then her words registered in her head, ''What do you mean yesterday morning'' she asked.  
''This is next morning'' Anko said and Kushina looked down.  
After a few seconds when Kushina didn't speak Anko sighed, ''I talked to Naruto when he was going only he knows where. He had a bag and I saw him at the Konoha gate.  
I talked to him and after a little pursuing he told me everything that happened that morning'' Anko said as she stood up and sat on the chair.  
''Heh, Naruto told 'you''' she said emphasizing the word you. Everyone was aware of her reputation but only a few knew the reality.  
Anko smiled, ''You don't know but we are best of friends and we share almost everything'' she said as she smirked making Kushina annoy.  
Kushina just scoffed and turned her head away.  
''And he even tells me things he doesn't tell his friends so don't try to hide it and tell me what is going on in your head and what happened before you went to sleep'' Anko asked in her interrogative tone.  
Kushina sighed but didn't speak which made Anko sigh as well.  
Anko stood up and sat back on the bed, ''Kushina-san, I don't know what you think of me but I respect and admire you greatly and Naruto is like a brother to me. So please...'' she stopped and waited for any response.  
Kushina closed her eyes and sighed and then opened her eyes again and looked at Anko, ''I-I just can't get those images and videos out of my head and whenever I try to forgive him they just pop in my head and prevent me from forgiving him. I-I just can't...'' she stopped and took deep breaths.  
Anko stayed silent and let Kushina continue, ''And Yesterday Sasuke came and said that Naruto...he-he wanted to f-fuck me. He thinks about me indecently and-and...'' she stopped again and sighed.  
Anko stayed silent for a few moments and then spoke, ''kushina-san before I start with my investigation let me tell you something important about child psychology and nature.  
A child is always attached to the mother, affectionately, emotionally, physically. It happens naturally. When he grows up his mother is the only female closer to him. He likes her body because he gets warmth, love and protection from it. He gets everything from her and She becomes the most important person to him.  
When he reaches a certain age and comes to know all about female and male, he automatically attracts towards his mother, trying to get closeness to her body more than he had until he comes to understand that it's impossible or ridicules. It happens with both the boys and girls. That is what happened with Naruto'' she finished and looked at a bewildered Kushina.  
''If you don't believe me then you can ask Tsunade-sama about it. She is a specialist'' Anko said trying to remove Kushina's doubts.  
Suddenly Kushina went wide eyes and she gripped the sheets tighter in her fists. She gulped and closed her eyes.  
She remembered it, she knew it. She knew all about this psychoanalytic theory. How the hell could she forget it? How the hell could she make such a blunder? How, in the world could she say those words to her son?  
She put a hand on her forehead, ''Shit...'' she muttered but Anko heard her.  
''I should have talked to him instead of going ballistic like that'' Kushina said to herself.  
Anko smiled, ''Now you understand. Now let me come to those images and videos. Let's first talk about videos.  
Did you ever do any gangbang or whatever those videos showed'' she asked and Kushina narrowed her eyes, ''The hell are you talking about? I never did anything like that and I will never think about doing anything like that let alone do'' Kushina exclaimed making Anko smile, ''If you never did any of those videos than its obvious that they are fake. The woman in those videos is someone else but has your face'' Anko said making Kushina go wide eyed again, ''You-you are right but still Naruto had them assuming that it is me'' Kushina said in a tired tone and looking at Anko.  
Anko sighed, ''Naruto told me that he only had your images in bikinis and a few of them were topless but he never had your indecent or masturbating photos or gangbang videos… Someone else put them there'' Anko said what she had already guessed but she was sure of it.  
Kushina shook her head on the verge of tears, ''But Sasuke said that he-'' , cutting Kushina mid sentence Anko started, ''Kushina-san, If you ask me to believe someone between Sasuke and Naruto, I will believe Naruto with closed eyes and here he is your son not a friend'' Anko said in a softer tone.  
The tears were falling now, ''That means that Sasuke was l-''  
''Sasuke was not only lying, he also tried to seduce you, If I am not wrong...right'' Anko said cutting Kushina midsentence again.  
What happened last night flashed like a video in Kushina's head and she could now feel those touches. Everywhere he touched.  
Anko continued, ''When I came last night your rob was open and one of your breasts was out in the open. It was a little red. Your panties were visible'' Anko said.  
Kushina's hand gripped the sheets tighter.  
''I don't know why did he do that but-'' , ''prrrrrggghhhh...'' Anko stopped when Kushina tore the sheets, ''To hell with the reason. That fucking asshole is going to die. I will kill him'' Kushina roared and stood up.  
Anko immediately stopped her path. Kushina glared at Anko, ''Get the fuck away from my way'' she growled.  
Anko sighed, ''Why do you always get so hyper so soon. You need to talk to Naruto first. He is dying in worry and he is afraid of you'' Anko revealed and looked at a stunned Kushina. She again forgot something important and talking to her son was more important at the moment than killing Sasuke.  
Kushina's anger immediately turned into desperation to see her son and she looked at Anko with tearful eyes, ''Wh-where is he'' she asked swallowing the spit in her throat.  
Anko smiled, ''He is at my apartment. You go and see him and leave Sasuke to me'' Anko said and Kushina immediately disappeared.

Naruto came out of bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips. He got dressed and just as he went into the kitchen doorbell rung.  
He went to open the door thinking it was Anko but just as he opened the door his eyes widened. He gulped, ''M-Mom...'' he mumbled and Kushina could feel the hints of fear in his voice which made her ashamed at herself.  
She looked down and then looked to the side, feeling it hard to look in her son's eyes. It was all her fault, maybe a little was Naruto's. Her temper used to go heating mode in a moment and she still had that problem and Minato had reprimanded her several times in the past but it didn't get her anywhere. She was still that hot headed woman and it cost her dearly.  
''May-May I come in'' she asked and for a moment Naruto didn't register her words but then next second he moved aside reluctantly and a bit nervously.  
Kushina walked inside and Naruto closed the door.  
She sat down on the couch of Anko's living room and Naruto stood across from her closer to another couch. There was around seven feet of distance between them.  
There was silence for a minute then Kushina sighed and broke the silence, ''I am sorry. I am sorry for what I said to you'' she apologized making Naruto's eyes widen in surprise.  
Kushina continued, ''When I saw those videos and images on your computer, I just lost it and became angry and you know how I behave when I am angry. But even though I was wrong I shouldn't have said those words to you instead I should have talked to you and solve the matter.  
I...well...I was still angry at you till this morning but when Anko talked to me I realized that we have been played, both of us.  
When Anko told me the truth I realized what I had done because of my hotheaded temper'' Kushina confessed. She was not crying but her eyes were moist.  
''I-I could have lost you for forever'' she said and started sobbing and covered her face by her hands and asked for his forgiveness again and again.  
Naruto stayed silent for a while and then sighed his nervousness out. He ran his hand through his hairs and leaned forward supporting her elbows on his thighs.  
''You had almost lost me'' he started making kushina's eyes go wide. She moved her hands away and looked at her son with a horrified look.  
Naruto nodded and continued, ''Yesterday, when you said to stay away from you I didn't' know what to do. I don't have many friends so I could go and stay with them. So only one thing came to my mind'' He looked at his mother. He didn't need to say any further. From the look on her face he could tell she got the idea.  
Kushina again started to cry making Naruto sigh again.

He continued, ''I well had your photos but only a few and I had no video of yours. The Images I had were not well too much exposing'' Narto said and sighed again.

''Well it doesn't matter now. It's already out'' Naruto finished and sat quietly.

Kushina calmed down after a while and wiped her tears. She stood up and walked to Naruto and sat down on her knees on the floor. She took his hands in hers and looked up in his eyes, ''I am sorry. I will say it as many times as you want. I will say it until you forgive me...'' she said and wiped her tears again, ''Let's-let's just go home'' she croaked out in a broken tone.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes making Kushina sob inwardly with passing time.

''It can't happen'' he announced making Kushina's eyes go wide and fresh tears appeared in her eyes.

''B-But Why'' she managed to ask between sobs.

Naruto sighed and decided to come clean, ''Because mom, even if I didn't have those pictures and videos...'' Naruto stopped and felt it hard to say but he closed his eyes and said, ''...I was sexually attracted to you'' He blurted and stood up and walked to the window.

Kushina looked at him with wide eyes but after a few moments she closed her eyes and calmed down.

Naruto continued, ''The thought of outright ...f-fu-fuc...going all the way with you did not cross my mind but I...'' He stopped and looked away blushing. He didn't know what to say.

He flopped back down on the couch, ''I loved you mom and I still love you very much but I can't just get your...exposed images out of my head'' he finished and looked down.

Kushina didn't know what to say. She could guess his problem but now she was facing it for the first time.

She sighed, and decided to do what was needed to do first.

She stood up and again sat on her knees beside Naruto. She took his hands in hers and looked up in her eyes with a smile, ''We will deal with the problem later. Now I just want you to come home with me, Okay'' she said and waited for his answer. She didn't know what she would do if Naruto refused to go. So she just hoped that Naruto would say yes.

Naruto leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. This was the reality, not some fantasy. He knew there was no way his thoughts would turn true and he wasn't sure that he would go through it if it ever happpened. So he just hoped that with time his sexual crush on his mother would subside.

He opened his eyes and looked in his mother's hopeful eyes, ''Alright, let's go home'' he said and kushina immediately started to cry.

Naruto smiled, ''Don't cry now okay'' he said and Kushina smiled through tears and nodded.

Naruto and Kushina appeared in front of their home and found that the door was open. They went in and saw Anko sitting on the couch in a repaired living room.

''Anko...'' Kushina voiced her presence and Anko stood up, ''I was waiting for you two. I have something to tell you about Sasuke'' she informed and they all sat down.

''What is it'' Kushina asked.

Anko Looked at both of them, ''I am sorry kushina-san but We lost Sasuke. He ran away before we could catch him'' Anko informed them and Kushina jumped from her seat, ''What the hell are you saying. You said you would handle it then how the hell could he run away'' Kushina exclaimed as she moved closer to Anko.

The look in Kushina's eyes was enough to make Anko Nervous and step back.

''K-Kushina-san, I tried to-but I don't know how he got the wind of it-'' she fell down on the couch.

Naruto sensing his mother's anger stood up and put a hand on her shoulder making her stop, ''Mom, it's not her fault. The question is how did he know that she is going to arrest him'' he said and Kushina sighed. She looked at Anko, ''Sorry'' she said and Anko nodded.

Naruto looked at Anko, "Anko-chan, did you tell anyone about it or may be someone heard you talking...'' Naruto queried to Anko and Anko started to think, ''Well...I only told this to Ibiki...'' she looked at Naruto...then Kushina and then Naruto. Suddenly her eyes went wide, ''Yes, when I was telling Ibiki about it, Kiba came there for something. I think he must have heard it and alerted Sasuke'' she responded and looked at Kushina.

There was silence for a few moments then Anko spoke, ''We have sent Kakashi and Hayate with a search team. I am sure they will return with Sasuke soon'' Anko said and Kushina's head snapped towards Anko, ''You mean those guys also know about it'' Kushina questioned with an annoyed tone. She wanted it to remain a secret because it was embarrassing.

''No No No, we haven't told them this. It's still a secret'' Anko reassured her.

Kushina sighed and they all sat down waiting.

Suddenly an anbu appeared with the news they were all waiting for, ''We have got Sasuke. He is in the prison. His mother and father is also there and Hokage-sama is also there'' he informed and disappeared.

Anko looked at Kushina, "Well, his parents are obviously going to interfere so…" Anko said and stopped as she looked at Kushina.

Kushina stood up, "Don't worry about it I will handle them all" she said and looked at Naruto, "Let's go Naruto" she said and they all disappeared.

Mikoto and Fugaku stood up immediately when Kushina entered in the Anbu office and Mikoto immediately rushed to Kushina, "Kushina what are you doing and why have you ordered to capture Sasuke. Kushina please Kushina I am sure it's all a misunderstanding. So please..." Mikoto stopped when she noticed that Kushina's face remained indifferent.  
"Did you get Kiba or not" Kushina asked to Ibiki and ignored Mikoto.

"Yeah, they must be about to come" he said and on the cue Kiba and his mother Tsume entered in the scene.

Tsume went straight to Kushina, "Kushina….Kiba has told me everything and I will leave his punishment to you but I hope you will be a little soft to not give him a death sentence….he is my only son….I am sorry for what happened" she said and turned to go but Kushina stopped her, "Tsume, Thanks and don't worry. No one will get death sentence" she said making Tsume smile and her eyes got moist.

"Can you please tell Mikoto what is going on here" Kushina said to Tsume and she nodded.

Kushina went to prison with Naruto and Anko leaving Mikoto and Fugaku with Tsume. Kiba was also captured and thrown in the same cell as Sasuke.

Kushina entered in the cell followed by Naruto and Anko. Sasuke and Kiba both were tied to the special interrogation chairs. Sasuke looked up at Kushina when she stood in front of him with her son and Anko.

He smiled a wicked smile, "Damn, I seriously regret my decision to not fuck you previous nigh-" his head snapped to the side by Kushina's slap to his cheek. His lips started to bleed.

He turned his head back to look at Kushina and smirked again, "but at least I got to play with one of your juicy tit. It was swe- ughahh…" Naruto punched him in the gut making him spit blood.

"I will ask you one question, why did you do it" Kushina asked to Sasuke and he just chuckled through his bloodied mouth, "Because you are a hot milf and I wanted to pound that pussy of yours for quite a while. I- aaaaahhh…." Sasuke screamed when Anko kicked his groin. She grabbed his hair, "Listen asshole, if you want to live then tell me why you have done it" Anko hissed as she glared at him. She put her foot on his nuts and grinded it against it hard making Sasuke scream in pain, "OKAY OKAY I WILL TELL YOU" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

This time he did not smile and looked at Kushina, "B-Because I was sick of Naruto's praise for his mother. He always mother this, my mother that. So to teach him a lesson and to take revenge for the time you slapped me" he looked up at Kushina, "I was almost successful but…" he looked at Anko and shook his head.

Anko looked at Kushina, "Kushina-san, tell me what his punishment is. You don't need to touch this scum. I will handle it" she said as she looked in Kushina's eyes.

Kushina kept looking at Sasuke with a scowling face. Then Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. Kushina closed her eyes, "Peel the skin off of his dick and leave it till all of its blood is drained and its color is pale" she said and Anko and Naruto looked at her in surprise. It was too much.

Sasuke looked up, "You are kidding, right" he said as he started to sweat.

Kushina leaned down, "No, I am not kidding. If Anko doesn't do this then I will" she said and stood straight up and then looked at Kiba who was already soaking in his own sweat and was trembling in fear.

"So now what should I do about you kiba" she mumbled but everyone heard her.

Kiba sighed and looked down, "I am sorry. Nothing like that would happen again" he mumbled. Kushina could feel the fear in his voice.

"It does not matter. I am just thinking about what punishment should I give you" she said in a thinking manner.

"I got it" she said a few moments later making Kiba go wide eyes.

She looked at Anko, "I want you to dip his dick in first boiling water and then chilled water and then in boiling water again. Repeat it at least ten times and dip it for at least five seconds" she announced his punishment to Anko who nodded and went out to prepare.

Kushina sighed, "You know it's really hurting me to give such a harsh punishment to you both but you did something unforgivable. You should have thought that if I could throw Naruto out whom I love than myself then what would I do with you if your plan exposed" she said curtly with narrowing eyes. Naruto looked at her with surprise. He didn't know that his mother could be so cruel but he also couldn't disagree with her. They both did something unforgivable.

Kushina looked at Sasuke when he made a noise. Sasuke looked at Kushina, "now that you are being so strict and hard then what punishment are you going to give Naruto" he asked as he looked at Naruto with a smile and then with a smirk looked at Kushina.

Kushina sighed, he still didn't understand, well he was an Uchiha so it was expected. Kiba looked at Sasuke. He was being idiot and Kiba knew it.

Kushina then looked a Naruto who has also started sweating. She walked up to him making him more nervous, "you are right, Naruto should also have a punishment and his punishment is…." she said making Naruto go wide eyes. Naruto lifted his head to look at his mother and next second a pair of soft lips crashed onto his making his eyes go wide more if they could. He stayed still but Kushina didn't.

After two minutes when the breathing was necessary she broke the kiss and looked at his son lovingly, "His punishment is that he will kiss me like this every morning when I come to his room to wake him up" she said as she looked back at Sasuke who was gritting his teeth in anger, "You fucking bitch. You are a sl-" his head snapped up and he felt like his head was beheaded when Naruto kicked his chin with full force.

Kushina smiled and looked at Sasuke, "Well then I should go now, I still have to make it up to my son for being a bad mother" she said as she smirk and made Naruto shiver for whatever was coming for him.

Kushina looked at Naruto, "Let's go" she said with a smile and Naruto nodded.

When they came out there were no one. Fugaku and Mikoto had already gone home. Ibiki informed her that after she heard it from Tsume she immediately grabbed Fugaku's hand and went back to home.

They came out of the building and stood there for a moment. Kushina wrapped her arm around his shoulders and Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him making Kushina chuckle, "You know being greedy is always a downfall for everyone" she said as she squeezed his shoulders lovingly.

Naruto smiled, "I was just getting ready for the coming mornings" he replied making Kushina chuckle and a little red color appeared on her face.

 **END**

 **A/N: Well adding a lemon wouldn't have been a good idea because of how I portrayed Kushina in the beginning. It was possible in the other morning shorties fic but not in this.**

 **My next update will be "My Second Half". I have almost completed its chapter. After this I was thinking to update "Don't you dare" but several readers asked for the update of "My Solace" so I will update it after "My second Half".**


End file.
